


Keep You With Me

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Hardcase and his lover get something for each other. Just to keep the other with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This....is totally random. It just came out and had to be written.

He wasn’t paying attention while Jesse spoke. Hardcase happened to look up and see her while she was talking with commander Tano. The hyper-active clone was now distracted while his brother kept talking. 

“I think Hardcase is broken.” Jesse chuckled when he noticed that he wasn’t paying any attention. Rex and Kix looked at him then where he was looking. Both started laughing.

“Only she could make him like that.” Rex said taking a drink of his caf. 

“Yeah she can.” Kix agreed. Jesse nudged Hardcase shaking him out of his stare.

“Huh? What?” he asked looking at him but only for a moment before looking back at her. 

“When did she get back?” Kix asked looking at the captain. All of them were wondering as she bid Ahsoka farewell and spotted them. She smiled and walked over to the troopers.

“Hey boys. How have you been?” She asked grinning as she stopped in front of them. 

“Same as always.” Rex told her chuckling. 

“I figured.” She laughed lightly sitting next to Hardcase. The hyperactive clone grinned as she sat next to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. It wasn’t really a secret that the two were together. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her slightly closer.

“When did you get back?” Jesse asked. 

“A few hours ago.”

“How was your mission?” Hardcase asked.

“You know, the same old thing.” She told them with a mischievous grin.

“With you that means you beat the osik out of someone.” Jesse chuckled. 

“You know me.” She laughed. They all talked for a bit before she looked at the clone next to her. He looked at her and the others sitting with them knew what they were both thinking.

“Go.” Rex told them both. Hardcase and Izzy didn’t need to be told twice. Both got up and left the mess hall quickly. 

“Those two are ridiculous.” Kix said shaking his head with a smile. Rex and Jesse nodded in agreement.

Izzy pulled Hardcase into her room and pushed him against the door. Their lips locked and his hands moving up her body. Her hands holding his head closer to her. When they pulled back, they were panting, smiling. He put his forehead to hers. 

“Stars I missed you.” He told her.

“same.” She said then kissed him again. 

Hardcase pushed back from the wall, moving her towards the bed. Her hands moving to the clasps of his armor. Pieces fell to the floor with a clank. He had his hands cradling her face when the back of her legs hit the bunk. She fell onto the bunk pulling him with her. He lay over her but his feet still on the floor. She moved her hands from removing the armor she could reach to the top of his body glove. He went for her top after he got his arms out of his body glove. They broke apart briefly to pull her shirt over her head.  
He kissed her once again. Izzy scooted further onto the bunk, pulling her trooper with her. He let her. Soon they were both naked. Somewhere, they discarded their pants and boots and his leg armor. He was in her in one swift movement. She tossed her head back with a moan before kissing him. 

It wasn’t fast paced like they normally did. It was a slow build up. Their bodies covered in a light sheen. He pulled back as he brought her to her peak to watch her. He smiled and moaned as she clenched around him. He let her come down before picking up his pace. He wanted her to have her pleasure before he did. He brought her to her high again and fell over the edge with her this time. 

They lay there. Basking in the afterglow. Her head pillowed on his chest. Her fingers tracing his geometric tattoos. He sighed as he relaxed in her presence. They lay there for a while.

“When did you get the tattoo?” He asked. her fingers stopped tracing and looked up at him, smiling. He had noticed. Just didn’t want to break the mood. 

“Right after you all left Coruscant and I went on my mission.” She told him sitting up. He looked at her chest piece. It was his phase 2 helmet in a circle that said 501st legion and torrent company in blue. Over she shoulders were the names of his fallen brothers that she was closest too. It looked to be a work in progress and was going to be a magnificent piece of art when it was finished.

“I love it cyar’ika.” He told her running his fingers over the healed art work. She sighed and he looked up at her. He moved his hand to the back of her neck to bring her back to him for a kiss. When they pulled away from each other she put her forehead to his.

“When did you get the one here?” She asked placing her hand on his left pectoral. He grinned thinking about.

“After our last battle.” He said grinning still. “Needed something for you.” He said softer but still had a smile. It had the demonic symbol she had on her right wrist with an outline of a trooper’s helmet around it in 501st blue. It flowed into the geometric designs already there on his body. 

Izzy placed a kiss on the tattoo, close to his heart. She looked back up at him with all the love she held for the hyperactive clone. She kissed him gently before speaking. “It’s amazing Hardcase. I love you.” She told him.

“I love you Izzy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
